chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gelugon
(Ice Devils, Hell's Locusts) ''(CR13) Medium Outsider (Devil, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) '''Initiative': +9 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, See in Darkness, Perception +27 Aura: '''Fear (10ft, DC22) '''Speed: 40ft, Fly 60ft (Good) ACs: KAC: 32 EAC: 30 CMan: 40 (+5 Dex, +17/15 Natural armor) HP: 202, Regenerate 5 (Good weapons, Good Spells, Fire) DR: 10 / Good, Immunity Cold, Poison, Resistance '''Acid 10 '''SR 24 Weakness '''Fire '''Fort: +15 Ref: +14 Will: +12 Attack (melee): Frostbite Spear +23 or 2x +19 (6D6 + 19 Energy (Cold + Piercing), Stun + Slow) Choose one: Bite +22 (4D6 + 25 Kinetic (Piercing) + Frost Poison) Tail +22 (3D6 + 19 Kinetic (Bashing) + Slow) Attack (ranged): Frostbite Spear +23 or 2x +19 (6D6 + 13 Energy (Cold), Stun + Slow) Space: '''10ft '''Reach: '''10ft '''Spell-like abilities: At will -- Teleport (Self + 50lbs of objects only) Heat Leech (DC22 Reflex 1/2, 13D8 Cold damage in 60ft Cone) Wall of Ice (As Wall of Fire, damage is Cold instead) Ice Storm (20ft AoE, 3D6 Bashing + 2D6 Cold damage, zone is Dangerous terrain for 13 rounds) Holographic Image (Rank 5, DC 22 to disbelieve) Cold Blast (DC 20 Reflex 1/2, 9D6 Cold damage, 20ft AoE) 1/day -- Summon (Level 4, 2 Bone Devils, 50% OR 4 Bearded Devils, 75%) STR +6 DEX +5 CON +6 INT +7 WIS +6 CHA +5 Feats: Improved Initiative, Weapon focus (Spear), Mobility (+4 AC vs AoO), Skill Synergy (Perception, Sense Motive), Spell Focus (+2 to save DC of attack spells), Spell Penetration (+2 to Caster check against SR), Penetrating Spell (Remove 5 to elemental resist of spells) Skill: Acrobatics +22, Athletics +22, Bluff +21, Culture +23, Diplomacy +21, Intimidate +21, Mysticism +23, Perception +24, Sense Motive +24, Stealth +21, Survival +22 Special Abilities Slow '(Su): The tail and frostspear of a Gelugon induce supernatural numbing through cold. Whoever is injured by these attacks must make a DC 23 Fortitude Save or be affected by the Slow spell for 1D6 rounds. The Save DC is Constitution based. '''Frost Poison '(Ex): The bite of an Ice Demon causes the very blood inside your body to freeze. Save Fort DC23, frequency 1/round for 6 rounds, DEX track damage, Cure 2 Consecutive saves. The save DC is Constitution-based. Description Gelugon, or Ice Devil, are more commonly known as Hell's Locust due to their insectoid shape and voracious, destructive appetite. Gelugon stand about 12 feet tall, weighing in at about 700 pounds, and are generally pure white in colour, except for their eyes which burn with an evil intelligence, generally purple or even fiery red. Within their chest beat two hearts, one which is their natural infernal heart but the other one being a heart grabbed from a mortal body while it was still alive and implanted into their chest during their transformation into Gelugon. Rumours says that this heart needs to be replaced every hundred years with the heart of a good-hearted man or woman, and that this heart is actually the reason why the Ice Devils are able to make perfectly rational decisions at all time, especially in military matters. While the bodies of Devils is generally the reason why they are kept around by the Barons of Hell, it is the mind of the Hell's Locust which keeps them employed. They act as strategists and tacticians for Hell's armies, and as ministers to the various Barons in order to keep their realm the well-oiled machines they are. While Cornugon are stronger then the Gelugon, the Ice Devils fill a far more important role in Hell and are awarded an higher status. Tactics Gelugon are tacticians and strategists first and foremost. They know their existence is necessary for the survival of the infernal race and their success in the war, and will never put themselves in harms way intentionally. They generally are escorted at all time by Bone Devils or Barbed Devils, and use these elite soldiers as pawns to ensure their survival. They much prefer to remain in the back, blasting away at opponents with their custom-made Frostbite spears, a gift from Belphegor himself, or using their immense magical potential. As soon as things start looking bleak, the Hell's Locust will more then likely teleport out of combat to mend their wounds and grab more troops to attempt a second assault. Ice Devils are terrified of fire, and will do everything that is in their power to avoid flames and will focus all their attacks on any target using fire-based attacks. Gelugon as a multipart monster The Gelugon can be used as a multipart monster, as per the monster special rule. As such, the Gelugon has 3 Initiative phase, one at +9 (Head), one at +5 (Weapon) and one at +1 (Body). The Gelugon HP are divided in Head (31), Weapon (51) and Body (120). During the Head Initiative, the Gelugon can use one of his Spells. During the Weapon Initiative, the Gelugon uses his weapon on any target within its reach or fire with its weapon. During the Body Initiative, the Cornugon can do land or flight movement as well as Bite or Tail Whip. Frostbite Spear Each Frostbite Spear is crafted by Belphegor himself in his secret laboratory and handed personally to a Gelugon as it emerges from the depths of Cocytus. It can switch from a Melee mode to its Ranged mode as a Swift action. The whole weapon relies heavily on the Gelugon's own inner power to power it, so for mortals to properly use it, it needs major modifications. Without any modifications, using this weapon gives you -4 to all Attack Rolls and gets the Unwieldy trait, and cannot be used as a ranged weapon. First, the weapon needs to be fitted with a Standard Battery Pack, which requires an Engineering DC 28 check. Doing so allows you to use the weapon as a ranged weapon. Another modification which is required is to make it more "man-sized", which requires either a Mysticism or an Engineering DC 28 check. This removes the -4 attack roll penalty and the Unwieldy trait. Afterwards, there are 2 possible upgrades to the Frostbite Spear, which increases its effectiveness, which costs 250 000 credits and 350 000 credits respectively, and require a Mysticism or Engineering DC 15 + New Item Level check to be completed. '''Base weapon: Item Level: 13 Bulk: 3 'Melee damage: '''6D6 Energy (Cold + Piercing), Stun '''Ranged damage: '''6D6 Energy (Cold), Stun Increase: +3 levels (16 and 19) '''Melee damage: '+2D6 Energy (Cold + Piercing) 'Ranged damage: '+2D6 Energy (Cold) Abaddon The Baron of Hell known as Abaddon, champion of the *Reason* of *Consumption*, is a Gelugon which never "grew out" of it, unlike most Gelugon who slowly transform into Pit Fiends over thousands of years. The true Lord of Locusts, Abaddon is probably one of the most cunning and calculating monster in history, his long war with the Heavens is only one of the many fronts he maintains. His soldiers, the Sons of the Locust, are everywhere in the Known Universe, mortals infused with the power of hell, who work to drive *Consumption* to be the most important *Reason* and therefore granting almost limitless power to their master. Abaddon is said to fear only two things: the Betrayer Baal, who critically wounded him in the past, and the very masters of the Hunter's Guild Association. Dealings with Abaddon should be avoided at all cost. Category:Devil Category:Monster Category:Supernatural